Hero Factory Universe
'BREAKING NEWS! BREAKING NEWS! BREAKING NEWS! BREAKING NEWS!' I do not wish to advertise, and if I do tell me. HFU will soon become a VIDEO GAME. Not official! It will be made by Game Maker 8.1! Be sure to check my blog for more info on this game! Blog If you really like this story! (assuming you do!) come visit the official blog here! Disclaimer Okay, READ AT YOUR OWN PACE! You will be given a choice in the story. Click on the Hyperlink to choose that choice. DO NOT HOVER OVER THE LINK! YOU WILL BE CHEATING! Anyways, you get to choose your path. If you choose right, you will be redirected to this page. If the choice is wrong, you will be sent to my blog. Sounds good? Story Coming soon... Hero Factory will change. A new threat has come to Makuhero City, The Orphus. A giant evil menacing creature. Heroes, Fireon Daxter, Jason Kid, Katie Brand, and Randy Punk (CC-0413's character) will rise up to destroy this creature. Coming in March, Hero Factory, will change. History Once LEGO:Universe was canceled, I decided to make-up a story like LEGO:Universe. It revolves around the characters (Up above). Like LEGO:Universe, Wikia Users may donate their Hero/Villain to be used in this story, which is found: Here. (Credit will be all yours.) Hero Factory Universe will consist of a lot of chapters. I want this story to have a good turnout. Hero Factory universe rises this summer! 23:22, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Prologue Skadvak kicked a rock in the harsh snow climate. Skadvak had been chosen to find the precious, Jewel of Beginning. He went with his teammates: Flamer, Skornak, and Cylance. "Skadvak," Skornak said. "hurry up, we're almost there!" Skadvak looked down to the ground, sighing. He didn't want to do this job at all. He just wanted to turn around and leave them. Yes, in the harsh cold. Skadvak continued onward, without saying a word. The team of four reached a nearby cave. The cave was filled with beautiful stalactites hanging around everywhere. Skadvak stared up at them, examing them. He saw his own reflection. Cylance nodded. "This is the cave all right," she said, "but it says that the cave has a beautiful lake." "Hey, um Cylance," Skornak said. "I think i just found something..." The heroes came upon an inner cave, which consisted of a giant forest. "Let's split up!" Flamer said. Flamer went with Cylance, while Skornak and Skadvak went together. "Why am i always stuck with you?" Flamer complained. Skadvak was astonished, the forest was bigger as he thought. "Look around if you find any "lakes", " Skornak said. "Keep your guard kid, and what ever happens, don't get worried, look for solutions. Solutions are the key to anything." Skadvak nodded. Solutions are the key to anything. ''Skadvak thought. All of a sudden, a giant creature swooped down, knocking Skadvak over. "Kid!" Skornak yelled. The creature targeted Skornak, and targeted him as well. Skornak started to run away from the creature. ''Solutions are the key to anything. ''Skadvak thought, and he got up to help his teammate. "Come on Cylance!" Flamer said. 'The other two need help." They were on a creature called: Rahkai. "Kid! Your on the bird?" Skornak yelled. "He's the one causing problems!" "Okay," Cylance yelled, and tranquilized the bird. "What the..." The heroes turned around to see a lake, a huge one... Chapter 1: Investigation Randy Punk stared at the beautiful lake before him. Randy and Jason were in a chamber, investigating the problem that happened here Ten years ago. "Wow," Jason said. "it seems like the story was right!" "Yeah," Randy agreed. "I was trying to tell you." They circled around the lake. "I wonder what happened to the Hero Team, did they die or anything?" Jason asked. "I don't think so," Randy replied, "I think they're somewhere, because they never came back to base." All of a sudden, hail started pouring down on Randy and Jason. "Wait, did you know it was supposed to snow?" Jason said. "No," Randy replied. A large ''CRASH ''came from the top of the chamber. "Let's run kid!" Randy said. Randy and Jason kept on running, but all they were going in was circles. "Okay kid, not good!" Randy said." Randy and Jason heard a loud, piercing scream. They also heard an ominous noise coming from the water. "Is...that...a portal?" Jason shivered. The noise came from a bird, tumbling in the water, into the vast, ominous, purple portal. "Should we go in?" Jason asked, Do you want: to go in? or run for cover? Chapter 2: The Lake and Kyuai ''"''Okay, where are we?" Jason and Randy were startled. They had just been sucked into the portal. "Let's search for something." Randy suggested. The two came upon an icy mountain. "Ladies first," Jason said. "Hah, I enjoy your humor." Randy said. Later, they reached the top of the mountain. there was a cave in front of them. "Cool," Jason said. Stalactites were hanging up above the cave. "Ladies First," Randy said to Jason. "Hah, I enjoy your humor!" Jason said sarcasticly. They went inside the cave. It was dripping wet, with water everywhere. All of a sudden, he saw a giant bird, no not a bird, a dragon. "Oh snap!" Randy said, "I hate dragons!" "Look, It's not going to hurt you, It's dormant, see!" Jason pointed at the sleeping dragon. Randy was still cringing when he saw the sleeping dragon. "Oh, hah, um...Yeah, so let's go! Nothing to see here!" Randy yelled. The Dragon blinked and saw randy with it's yellow eyes. Randy turned around to see the dragon on top of him. "AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Randy screamed. Randy ran for his life out of the cave and tumbled down the hill. The dragon turned to see Jason. The dragon was tall, and had yellow eyes. It looked like he was made out of glaciers, with a dragon body. The dragon roared. Jason took out his plasma bow and shot the dragon. The dragon felt no pain, and instead of fire, he ice breathed! "What?' Jason said. "I didn't know..." The dragon ice-breathed again, this time almost hitting Jason. Jason got off the ground and bolted out the cave, landing head first on the snow. The dragon burst out of it's cave, rocks were smashed all over the ground. The dragon soared over the area, looking for Jason and Randy. The dragon flew south. "Augh!" Jason said. He got up. "Randy!" Jason screamed, "Randy..." "I'm right here!" Randy yelled. "Where?" Jason said. "Your stepping on my head." Randy murmured in the snow. Jason pulled Randy from the snow. "We have to warn the others!" Jason said. Chapter 3: Fireon's Return Last time, Fireon was swarmed with bats all over him. He was carried by the bats to a chamber. "Ahhh," Vampras said, "look what we have here, a hero that was caught into my trap, hah, how pleasant." Vampras snickered, "Pretty soon my plan will be commencing! The heroes will have no chance, once I defeat them, they lose!" Vampras said, Fireon woke up. He seemed to have amnesia. "Where am I?" He quickly snapped out of it. "VAMPRAS!" Fireon said, "You escaped, didn't you!" Fireon yelled at him. "Hush," Vampras said. "you will have the front seat, to see your fellow heroes, getting crushed by your base." Vampras laughed. "How do you know where our base is?" Fireon said, "Oh, I attached it to your fellow heroes, Jason Happy and Randy Punk!" Fireon had known those names. Jason, a legend in the making, and Randy, a crime-busting hero. "No! You can't hurt them!" Fireon demanded. "Oh, yes, I will soon!" Vampras replied. Fireon then gave-in all his strength to break free. He broke out of the tied down seat and punched Vampras in the jaw. Vampras fell down. Fireon Hero-Cuffed Vampras. "See what it's like in prison!" Fireon said. Fireon took Vampras with him. Fireon was looking for a ship to take off of. He continued forward, not knowing what ti do. Fireon came upon a glacier cave. "Uggh.." Vampras groaned. Fireon looked up to see a giant ship. "We're defenitly driving this!" He said. Chapter 4: Covert ops. User:Rulepoke315 Enters the story! "Hah," Jason said. Him and Randy had just landed in the dock at the Hero Factory base. "Look, That was scary. First," "Shhh!" Randy said. "Can't you ever stop talking!" Randy and Jason came upon Katie Brand. Katie had turned evil becuase of her father, and her dark side destroyed Rick Crimes. Randy despised Katie because of Rick. "Hey, so you guys done?" Katie asked. "Not yet," Fireon said. "We saw a dragon come here, but I don't see it." "Yeah, he's right!" Randy said. "You guys, you're funny." Katie said, hands on her hips. "No!" Randy said. "Seriously, no joke," He said. ''ALL HEROES REPORT OUTSIDE! ''The PM shouted. "Let's see what's up!" Randy said. "It's conference time, so we'll tell the others!" "Greetings my fellow workers and heroes!" Mr. Makuhero said."We have a special worker coming in, everyone be welcoming, because he is new. Nathan Techno, come on out!" A Red worker came out. "Hey...so...hi." He said nervously. "So...um..right, Mr. Makuhero and I have been...devolping a new project: The covert ops!" The crowd clapped. "BOOO!" One worker cried out. "Anyways...um...so...The covert ops! Right! It is a special device that attaches on the 1.0 hero, or the 2.0 hero. "Ahhhh!" Everyone said. "It allows the hero to adapt to the environment..." Randy, Jason and katie had been listening. "Cool," Jason said. The kid's got potential." "Anyways, so I have a prototype hero," The hero walked out. The hero jumped into a tank full of water. He pressed a button on his Covert Ops device on his back, and Instantly he was surrounded by a diver's outfit. Everyone clapped. The worker said boo yelled: "AMAZING!" Nathan bowed. He was happy to have a successful device, finally. Furno walked out. "I want Furno to try it first!" Nathan said. "It would be an honor, because Furno is one of the greatest heroes!" Mr. Makuhero shot a nervous glanec at Furno. "Don't worry, I can take it." Furno said to him. Mr. Makuhero nodded at him. "Then it is decided, Nathan, thank you, as for Furno, to the assembly tower!" Everyone clapped and Nathan bowed again. "When will we warn them?" Jason said. "I don't know kid, but soon would be a good time." Notes: *Nathan Techno is User:Rulpoke315 *Katie Brand's action are based off of NgoRock's friend. *Why Furno? Becuase Rulepoke315 made a Covert Ops Furno. Chapter 5: The gang unites! Jason stood there awkwardly. Nathan Techno was coming down the platform. "Nice job Nathan!" Katie said. "You did great explaining covert ops, can I get it?" Everyone laughed. "Not yet," Nathan said. "I will give it to Furno first becuase he is an Alpha Team Hero, but yes, Ill give it to you afterwards." "Yes!" Katie exclaimed. "Why do you want it so badly?" Randy asked. "becuase um...I don't know." Katie responded. "Settle down know." Mr. Makuhero said. "Nathan will all give you the upgrade." Furno came out with a grey machine on his back. 'Yeah," Furno siad. "This thing is SICK!" "Now, now Furno, don't go too overboard with this!" Nathan cried out. "Yeah, I got this!" Furno said, and he pressed a red button. "What does this........AAGGGGGGGH!" Furno got launched into the air. "A jetpackk, seriously you should design our stuff." Furno landed gracefully. "I sure hope you can get me a plasma gun." Everyone laughed. Fireon was watching nearby. He was amazed a worker like this could make an astonishing machine. "Let's go Vampras..." he said, as he tugged the villain to his cell. As he walked past the crowd. He realized he could one day save the world. ''No, Fireon thought. I wouldn't have the guts. Jason thought: Hey, some day I'll save the world...no...I wouldn't have the strength. I have the guts, no strength... He sighed. "What's the matter Jas?"" Katie asked. "Nothing," Jason lied. He couldn't tell his friends this. Jason, Katie, and Randy were walking back when Jason bumped into none other than Fireon. "Ouch!" Fireon said. "Woah, watch it kid!" Randy said as he lifted up Fireon. "So," Fireon said, "What's up?" "Nothing much." Katie said. "I heard you guys a while ago. I villain was talking about you." ''Creeper... ''Randy thought. "Well anyways, I'll be going, I'll meet you guys some other time. He ran away. 'Wow, that kid needs guts!" "Yeah," Jason said awkwardly. ''But I need strength... '' ''"''You four!" Mr. Makuhero called out. "Come over here, I want to talk to you." The four walked over to Mr. Makuhero. "Look, Nathan, Furno and I have decided that you four are the first to try the new invention!" Mr. Makuhero said proudly. "Nice," Randy said. "But first, you will need upgrades..." "Randy," Mr. Makuhero said. You will need to upgrade to 3.0 for this mission, you will be a wolf, stalking enemies to take them down!" "Yeah!" Randy said. "Katie," Mr. Makuhero coughed. "umm..excuse me...Yes, right, you will be as powerful as a rhino!" "A Rhino?" Katie said. "No, kidding, A hawk!" "Oh, I'm a bird of prey. I'll get killed in 2 seconds." "Jason, you will be a lion. Fireon, a rhino." "For real? Fireon said. "No, for real!" Mr. Makuhero answered. "Now do your stuff." Chapter 6: Katie's nightmare... Katie waited, and waited and waited. She was ready to go on this mission. Katie stood, waiting for the guys to hurry up and get on the ship. "Come on guys," Randy said. "Let's get the show on the road!" They later traveled to a distant planet, the planet called Quaal. "Zib, do you know anything about Quaal?" Randy asked. Quadal echoed in the background. "Yes, um, in fact Quadal knows about it, he was made there." Quadal began speaking his robot words. "English please?" Fireon said. "Oh, sorry," Zib replied. "It is like Quatros, you know where Furno went, well this is even worse, wild beast inhabit!" "Great." Katie said. "I'm already a hawk, and a bird of prey." "Anyways," Zib continued. "It is unstable! No one knows who what could go on here!" "We'll be the first to find out!" Jason said. They landed on the deserted planet. It was nighttime. "Let's camp for the night." Randy said. That is when the nightmare started. Katie was dreaming, she was in her dream, of course. She was on a waterfall, rushing down. But she wasn't hurt, she could not feel anything. She saw her brother, in the distance. She tried to run, but he vanished instantly, causing voices of laughter. She covered her ears, but made the voices even louder. She woke up in a flash, with everyone standing around her. She was back at Hero Factory. "You blacked out during the ride!" Fireon said. Nathan helped up Katie. "We didn't even try the experiments..." Jason said sadly. "It's alright!" Nathan said, "Furno came back from his mission, let's see what he had to say." But Furno didn't come back. Mr. Makuhero and Nathan shot each other a nervous glance. "His hero craft came back," Nathan said, "I don't get it." "Let's check the craft." Mr. Makuhero suggestive. Furno was not there, not on the ship. No where to be found... Chapter 7: The Lost Hero Part 1 of 4 "SERIOUS!" Jason yelled. 'I'm gonna pay whoever bombed Furno!" "He didn't get bombed." Randy said. "Calm down kid, he just got captured. "Really, yeah, that's not cool." Jason said. Mr. Makuhero announced on the loudspeaker: "My fellow heroes, a search party has been issued, we must find Furno!" "Hah!" Surge said. Surge had been listening for a while. "He probably was with Breez..." "I'm right here." Breez said. "Stormer sir!" Jimi said. "Did you hear what Makuhero said. 'Yeah, I heard." Stormer said. "I hope the kid's okay." "Fireon, Katie, Jason, let's go!" Randy said, "We are going to: Back to Quaal, or Investigate at Hero Factory? Part 2 of 4 "Okay, we are investigating here," Randy said. "I'm sure Stormer was notified, so he might be looking too." "Wow, this is madness..." Katie said. Heroes were rushing around in madness. "Okay, let's make our way!" Jason said. They managed to flow with the crowd. They came upon the villain storage. Should they go in? or Keep on going? Part 3 of 4 "Okay, we're going in. Make sure you're going to be ready for a Breakout!" (Side note:No pun intended!:)) Randy said. They ventured into the the storage, with every villain staring at them. "Hahahaha!" Thunder jeered. "Hahahahah!" Jetbug screamed. 'It looks like your looking for someone..." "No we're not!" Jason said. "Quiet bug, we defenitly need an exterminator." "You got that from Furno! Didn't you!" Waspix yelled. A Blue Hero, Celeste was bringing in a villain she just caught. "Toxic Reapa." She said proudly, "One of the most dangerous..." "Yeah, yeah Celeste, but yeah, umm" "Don't say it in front of them!" Randy pointed to the villains "Ooooh...secrets..." Fire Lord said. 'Yo Fire Lord! Quiet!" Fireon said. "Just because you beat me doesn't mean I'll lost next time..." Fire Lord replied. 'We'll see about that..." Fireon said. "You two now! We need to focus!" Randy said firmly. "Celeste, come talk with us, we need your help." "WHAT? he went missing!" "Yeah mate, missing." Jason said. "Wow, this is more serious than I thought, a great hero missing, and the lost hero..." "Celeste, stop overthinking look, You can't keep running away. You have to face the truth - accept responsibility!" "Wow," Jason said, crying. "Heartbreaking Quote, I'm Uploading this to Custom Hero Factory Wiki on Featured Quote!" "Serious, Nerd!" Katie said. Celeste nodded. "Okay, What do I have to do?" Part 4 of 4 "Celeste, come with us, we'll need your help." Randy said. "Okay, sure, tell me what to do boss!" Celeste said. "Rookies..." Randy said. Randy, Jason, Katie, Fireon and Celeste walked towards a Hero Craft. "Look, follow my lead, we'll take two. Me and Celeste, and Jason, Katie and Fireon." "Why am I always stuck with you?" Katie said to Jason. The two ships left the docking bay. A lot of other heroes began to search as well for Furno. "Stormer sir, um, Let's go!" Surge said, as he and Breez drove the Hero Craft. Meanwhile, Randy and co. Were flying there own ship. "We'll have to go back to Quaal" Randy said. "He might be there. Meanwhile, Surge was shocked, he was arriving at Quaal. "Hey, Stormer I found Quaal, it looks weird." 'Well don't all planets look weird." Stormer replied. Surge shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not a astronomer!" Later, they landed on Quaal. "Hey," Stringer said. "This place looks like Quatros a little bit, I mean look at this dump." Stringer said. Bulk was looking at his Herobook. "Yes, It seemslike this planet had an oil spill, some person or group did this!" "Well, I don't think they would still be here," Stringer said. "It would be highly unlikely." "Let's not worry about that and look for Furno," Stormer said. "Breez, show us the way..." Breez nodded and continued on. Moments later, Randy and the others landed on Quaal. "Hey, it looks like were're not the only heroes here." "This Furno thing is huge!" Nathan said on the Hero Crafts screen. "You better be carefull out there!" "Carefull is my middle name!" Jason said. "Isn't it some weird middle name?" Katie asked. "Um...yeah...how did you know?" "Hero Book." Katie said. "It says it in your name." The team walked outside. 'Woah!" Fireon said. "Looks like someone spilled coffee all over here." "That ain't coffee mate!" Jason said. 'Celeste, stay in the ship, we'll go out!" Randy said. "Got it! Celeste cried out. The Oil was spilled all over the place. It was like a giant pool of oil. It was very disgusting to Katie and the others. "Oil?" Randy said. "Why Oil?" "Well,"Jason said. "Some people or person did this!" "Wow, those jerks..." Fireon said. "We're not here for this!" Randy said. 'We're here for Furno." Chapter 8: Why Not? Part 1 of 2 The Orphus circled around the table. he was discussing his plan with the other Orphuses. Orphuses are creatures that can hover around and can be used as a vehicle. They can also take control of anyone, and turn them into pure evil. The Orphus stopped, he was in human form, like all the other orphuses. They were not exactly Human, but they were human like. "My fellow Orphuses, we must stop Hero Factory!" All the other Orphuses cheered in delight. "yes!" They are on their road to termination with that Mr. Makuro!" More cheering occured. 'We must stop them! Spector, Traxed, and Arvok, We must go!" Arvok nodded slightly, "Yeah boss." The three said in unison. "Let us go! To destroy Villain Factory!" The Orphuses turned into creature form and hovered out of the nest, the Orphus's home. Part 2 of 2 Later, "Hey, um Stormer!" Surge said. "I think we're not the only ones here!" They saw creatures, black and grey, hovering over Quaal. 'This doesn't look very good for us!" Bulk said. ''BOOM! "BZZZZ BZZZ" ''One of the Orphuses said. Translated: "Stay in Attack Formation." ''BOOM! ''Thunder shook. "Ye hey!" Jason said. "Why is it storming?" Rain fell, Thunder cracked. "Let's try to get to shelter!" Suddenly, Lighting struck the oil. "Gaah!" Katie stumbled and fell. Fireon picked her up. "Come on!" he said, and ran. "Blast'em!" Bulk said, as he and Stringer used their weapons. Breez and Surge were paired up. ''Chance to impress? ''Surge thought. ''No, Heroes duty must come first! ''"Yeehhhaa!" Surge said, and leaped on one of the Orphuses. "I've.....wooooah!" Surge got toppled by one of the Orphuses. "Why, why me!" He shouted and blasted the Orphuses on top of him. "Run!" Randy yelled. They too were stuck with the Orphuses. Lighting struck the Orphuses. "Score!" Jason yelled. But the Orphus go taller, and taller. "Uh-oh!" Jason yelled. "We got a BIG problem!" Chapter 9: All Ends end well "Uh..." Katie stumbled once again. Fireon offered to help, too. "No, I'm fine," she said rubbing her head. "Go and focus on those creatures. "Yes Ma'am!" Fireon yelled over the lighting and wind and crushed the Orphuses with his blaster. "Look!" Randy said. He saw a red hero limping. "Furno!" he cried as he ran to help. He was running when lighting struck, Randy fell, and hurt his knee. A tree got struck and was going to fall on Randy. "No!" Jason and Katie said. Katie closed here eyes and cried. Nothing to do. Years ago, Katie had accidently killed Rick. Her evil form had taken over and had done it. Everyone had hated her becuase of that. She focused herself to move the branch. She could feel the weight of the branch upon her, she was lifting the tree slowly..."Woah" Jason said. "Cool and Hot!" Katie focused even more, and an Orphus hit her. She lost her focus and the tree fell down, slamming into Randy. "No!" She cried. As she was carried away by an Orphus. 'No you don't!" Fireon said and tried to hit the Orphus but had no ammo after a while. The Orphuses retreated. Meanwhile, Stormer and the others were having there own battle. A tree struck by lighting almost hit Stringer, But Stormer leapt and pushed Bulk out of the way to let the tree fall on him. "No!" Breez yelled, An orphus nearby grabbed hold of her by its mechanical arms. "No! Don't take me!" She tried to fight it, but it was no use. Katie and breez Taken. Randy and Stormer risking. 'Wow," Jason said. "That was one heck of a..." 'Jason! Come on! We need to warn Celeste!" "Umm..Yeah, that might be a really good idea..." Furno stumbled and fell. "Ah..." He said. 'That burns..." Furno looked to the left and right, trees had fallen. He had repaired his ship and was ready to go. he went inside the ship and turned it on. "Great it works..." The Audio recpetion isn't plugged in, well, who needs to contact me!" and he was on his way. Bulk and Fireon both saw the ship. "Wait, that's Furno!" Fireon said. "Hey, Stringer, look, its the young blood!" Bulk said. Furno had flown back to Hero Factory. A little while later, Jason and Fireon stumbled upon Bulk and Stringer. Jason had calmed Randy that they'd come back to rescue him, and Stringer had calmed Stormer that they'd be back soon with medicine. "I know someone who's good with Medicine!" Fireon said. Chapter 10: Hero Factory Universe When Jason and Fireon got back, they were greeted by Orphuses. "Wait here heroes, for your destruction!" One orphus said. "Yeah, it's not like were a bug or anything!" Jason said. The Orphus ignored Jason's comment. "He'll be here soon enough..." The Heroes were then lead to a giant chamber. Nex, Evo, And Rocka were already there. Furno, arriving on the scene, stopped to look at the mess the Orphuses made. He shrugged and walked in, only to get ambused by Orphuses. "Ahh," The Orphus said as he walked into the chamber. "Plan Two will arrive shortly," He laughed. He was the only Orphus that could talk humanlike. (Or Robot Like in this case, or English to be exact.) "Where is Black Beast?" Black Beast finally crashed through the window at that moment. "Ahh, so where's my pay?" Black Beast said. He trudged through Hero Factory. "That Imbecile!" Orphus said. "Where is he?" "Ahh, If it isn't the Man himself." BB said. "BB! You've arrived! Obvisously you're late." "Where's my pay?" BB said. *Note: BB is Black Beast. "Oh, I'm sorry...YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" The Orphus said as he blasted BB out of Hero Factory. "Hmmm," The Orphus said. "Who are you!" He pointed at Jason. "Umm...Jason!" Jason shivered. "Jason? Do I know you?" The Orphus said. "Ehhhh, What's up Orphus!" Jason said. The Orphus looked up. Jason took the moment to do what he was waiting for. He took out his laser and shot one of the Orphuses. "What! No! You'll..." The Orphus said. Suddenly, a beam shot out from The Orphus, covering the Heroes into a way smaller form. "Oops..." Jason said. "That ain't good!" The beam covered everywhere, even effected back where Breez and Katie was. All the heroes shrunk, like you see in fantasy stories. (Obviously this is one of them) Jason shrunk into a tiny hero. "Gosh, I'm even smaller than an 1.0!" He said. "So long, heroes!" The Orphus left. The other Orphuses left to, carrying the fragments of other Orphuses. "Wow!" Fireon said. "It's all your fault!" "Yeah, you can blame me, but we've got other things to worry about!" The Building shook. Jason held on to Fireon. "Fireon, Let's get out of here, this building about to collapse!" They both ran outside. A Giant shadow appeared. "It can't be...the dragon..." It circled around the heroes. "this ain't looking great..." Fireon said. The dragon circled around. It's yellow eyes scanned the two pair of heroes. "Look, It's all my fault." Jason said. 'I was the one who awakened it, Katie and Randy shouldn't of been lost, It's all my fault." Jason said. The dragon rushed towards them with a glance. The Orphus was on the dragon. ''Hop on! ''The Orphus buzzed. It looked bigger on the dragon. It began to grow, but ot that much. "No!" Fireon yelled, and got out his blaster. Jason took Fireon on the hand and jumped onto the dragon within Milliseconds. "Ugghhhhhhhh." Fireon moaned. He woke up to see that he was in a laboratory. "Where am I?" Fireon said. Chapter 11: Mr. Makuro? "It's alright, calm down." The Orphus said. "Hey get away from me!" Fireon pushed the Orphus away. "That's not how you treat Mr. Makuro!" Jason looked up, amazed, so did Fireon. The Orphus's head was opened, like a vechicle. Mr. Makuro walked out proudly. "You were the bad guy? How could you!" Fireon said. Three other Orphuses did the same exact thing, and out popped three heroes. The first, Thomas Barb, The second, Caitlin Frost, and the third, Logan Frost. Thomas walked forward "Mr. Makuro sir, It seems likewe completed our mission!" "Great!" Mr. Makuro said. "Gents, these are the newest heroes and exuctives, Thomas, Caitlin, and Logan. "Hey," Jason said, nodding approvingly. "I want you three to show them around." "Do the Other Orphuses know that you four aare heroes? Jason asked. "Well, some do." Caitlin said. Fireon nudged Jason. "We have to tell them about Randy and Stormer!" Fireon whispered. Jason walked forward. "Mr. Makuro sir? Ummm, We need medical attention," ''Medica Spice... ''Fireon thought, "For Randy and Stormer." Jason finished. "Ahh, well, I think about sending medical attention." "What? They're dying!" Fireon said. "I know, but we can't handle this right now, after all, we all turned small, didn't we?" Mr. Makuro said. "Luckily, I have this," Mr. Makuro took out a device that re-sized the heroes. "There, that should do it." "Woah," Fireon said, adjusting himself. "That got me dizzy being small and growing big so fast!" Thomas, Caitlin, and Logan showed Jason and Fireon around. Katie and Breez were unlocked from Prison, and Fireon told the whole story to them. "This kid's a jerk.." Breez said and Katie shot a weird glance. "Well, that's all." Thomas said. Mr. Makuro walked up to Thomas. "Heroes, I think we need to find Randy and Stormer." Chapter 12: Termination The Heroes Chapter 13: Sands of Time -TBW- Chapter 14: The Beginning -TBW- Chapter 15: Special OPS Chapter 16: The End PART 2 Chapter 17: The Phantom's last strike. Chapter 18: Dreams to beyond Chapter 19: HF unites! Chapter 20: NgoRocktoro Chapter 21: Wits and Bits Chapter 22: Surge's last stand Chapter 23: The Realm of Chaos Chapter 24: Steam Works Chapter 25: Is this where it ends? Chapter 26: Reborn! Epilouge Category:User:NgoRocktoro Category:Stories Category:Ongoing Stories